Cali mew mew!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: Me and my friends meet the tokyo mew mew world!This is my first fanfic.Go easy on me!
1. WHAT Nya!

Jessica walked to her house.She gave a sigh."When is something going to happen to me?!?!"Little did she know she was being watched by the creator of the mew project,Ryou Shirogane,He murmured,"I think I found her."He walked back to the Cafe.

Him and his friend,Keiichiro Akasaka, and 5 girls came to California to find the new team of Mews.And thats where this story begins.

The next day Jessica walked to school with her friend Ariana.Ariana said,"Hello!!!Are you okay,Jessica?"Jessica came to her senses,"Oh!Sorry,I guess I'm tired."Ariana Said,"Your always tired!"Jessica said,"You got a point there...Its just I have to babysit Jake 24/7...Because my sisters are always on Tour!!"Then she imitated her sisters,"_But we are touring with the Jonas Brothers_!Well I don't care!!!!"

Ichigo Momomiya was cleaning Cafe Mew Mew when Ryou came in.He said,"Girls!I found the leader of the new team."Ichigo said,"Really?"Ryou said,"If You see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes,And acts like a cat,Thats her."Ichigo said,"Another cat Mew?"

From Far away Tart was watching,"New Team?"Kish teleports to Tarts side,"New team????"Tart said,"Yeah,Wanna go investigate?"Kish said,"I think I'm going too see this "new leader"."Tart said,"Fine!"

(In Jessica's point of View)

I waited for The end of school.It was taking way too long.After school I told Ariana,"I have to Babysit today,So I'm Leaving.Ariana said,"Okay!Call me!"I was walking home when I heard someone say,"Hello!"I looked around,"W-Where are you?!?!C-Come out!!"Just then a male appeared.He had long-ish dark green hair,And weird looking clothes.I asked,"Who are you?!?!?"Anyone could tell I was afraid . He said,"Dont worry.I just came to see someone."I asked,"Who?"He replied,"You!"He gave me this evil-like smile.I asked,"Me?"He said,"Yes!I came here to destroy you."I said in a more frightened voice,"D-Destroy me?!!?"He summoned two daggers.I screamed.

All of a sudden another male grabbed me and jumped!I said,"Who are you??"He had blonde hair and blue eyes.He said,"Not now!Repeat after me!Mew mew Apricot Metamorphosis!"I screamed,"MEW MEW APRICOT METAMORPHOSIS!!!!"My body started to light up!All of a sudden I was wearing different clothes.And ii had cat ears and tail!!I yelled,"What''s going on here?!?!?!"The blonde-haired boy said,"Defeat him!Hurry!"I said,"DESTROY HIM???AND HOW DO I DO THAT??!!?"He said,"The words will come to you!"I said,"Apricot mallet!"A Mallet came out of no where and I grabbed it!! I Said,"I don't know why but I'm going to destroy you for trying to destroy me!"I thought,'What am I saying??'Then I Pulled the mallet up and screamed,"RIBBON APRICOT SMASH!!!!"The green-haired boy got hurt pretty badly.But he teleported away.The blonde-haired boy said to me,"hello Jessica!I'm Ryou.Now come with me."I decided to follow.

When we got to a cute cafe he stopped.I looked really embarrassed.He said,"Calm down,and come in."I walked in with him.A girl with red hair came up to me,"Hi!Im Ichigo!And you are?Im guessing the new leader of the new team?What's your name?"I Murmured,"Jessica..."Ryou said,"Now Known as Mew apricot!"

(In Ryous point of view)

She looked really afraid."Maybe I should calm her down.Did I tell Keiichiro about her?Yeah..."I thought when I was Telling her about being a mew mew.Keiichiro came in with a slice of cheese cake.He put It on Jessica's lap and said,"Im so sorry about the scare that experience gave you,But Please fight for us,And you will have to work here,But you get a lot of sweets,And you can make new friends."He pointed to the rest of the mews.She nodded ,and he gave her a work uniform.She put it on.When she came out I was surprised.She looked really good,unlike when she had the boyish clothes on.She didn't smile,I guess she was still afraid.

(In Jessica's point of view)

The next day I was still afraid.I didn't know what was happening yesterday.Ariana said,"Are you okay?What happened yesterday?Why didn't you pick up the phone?"I froze when she said that.I managed to say,"I was on a long walk.Nya"I covered my mouth.She looked at me,"What?!?"

(In Ariana's point of view)

She said,"I-I said I have to go to class!bye bye!!!!"She ran off.I thought,'She's weird.'At the end of the day I followed her,But all of a sudden a freaky,big eared boy came behind her.She transformed into a super hero with cat ears and tail!!I couldn't believe it!Why didn't she tell me?!?She defeated him and turned back to normal.I jumped up and yelled at her,"Your a super hero?!?Why didn't you tell me,you weirdo!We should tell each other everyth-"Kish interrupted her when he grabbed her.I bit him.Jessica looked shocked.I said to him,"What the heck are you doing?!?"He stepped back.She transformed again.He said,"That hurt!Your going to pay!FUSHION!"He summoned a monster-thing.Jessica hit the monster.but it didn't work!She was about to be killed!I ran in front of her when a flash of light hit me.I had a weird outfit,Black dog ears and tail.I called out,"Blueberry bow!!"I said,"RIBBON BLUEBERRY STRIKE!!"She called out,"RIBBON APRICOT SMASH!!"We destroyed the monster.They took me to a cafe later.

(In Jessica's point of view)

I know she's mad at me.I didn't tell her a giant secret!She said to me,"Even though I hate this uniform,I forgive you and I'll work with you."I giggled,"Okay!Lets work!"

(In Jessica's point of view)

"I'll never feel the same again!!"We said.We as in Me,Ichigo,and Ariana.Ichigo said,"That was worse than Kish's puns!"Someone came in.I got up quick and said without opening my eyes,"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!"A voice said,"Jessica?"

(Jessica's point of view!)

I said,"M-Marina!"My other friend Marina was in front of me.I showed her and her family to their table.

(In Marina's point of view)

Jessica?working?That doesn't sound like her.She's usually so lazy.I gotta talk to her.The next day I found her asleep on the grass."Jessica..."I said to her.She jumped up screaming,"IM WAKE!!WHAT?!?IM NOT ASLEEP!NO!IM ALIVE!" I giggled,"Is there something you need to tell me?"She started to mumble,"I...I...I'm."But all of a sudden a boy with green hair,And a boy with red hair came and attacked her!I screamed,"JESSICA!!"She transformed into a cat super hero!I looked at her.She was crying!

(In Jessica's point of view)

She is looking at me.I can't stop crying.I should of told her immediately."This is very heart-warming,but you have to say goodbye,Cat girl!"Said Kish.I looked up.He was about to kill me!!!I freaked out!I closed my eyes.Next thing I know Marina and I are running.I asked,"Why did you help me?!?"She replied with a smile,"Because we are friends!"I stopped.She stopped too.I smiled with tears still running down my cheeks.Kish slashed Marina! I became mad. I hit him so hard with my mallet that I left a dent!He disappeared.


	2. NYA HELP!

The younger one got mad He said,"Shut up you old hag!"That made me more mad,"LISTEN YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!IM ONLY,LIKE,WHAT?3 YEARS OLER THAN YOU!!!YOU'RE ONLY.WHAT?!10!?5?!"That got him mad.he replied to me,"My names Tart,you old hag!NOT Runt!"I yelled back,"I Don't care if your name is Barney(That would be creepy --")!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"Maina murmured in a quiet voice,"You made Jessica mad . If I were you .I'd run."He didn't seem afraid.I started to try to hit him...I think he over reacted when he started to bring up vines and captured me,Then teleported.I looked around,"W-Where am I?"But I started to black out.

(In Marina's point of view)

I looked around,"Jessica?!?"I ran to the cafe yelling,"JESSICA GOT KIDNAPPED BY A LITTLE,BIG-EARED BOY!!!"The Blonde haired boy,Whose name is Ryou said,"Calm down and come sit down.I'll tell you something."The next thing I knew I was wearing a cute outfit with adorable elephant ears and tail.(They are my favorite animal!)I was running to a place where Ryou said they would be.But i Fell into some hole,and landed in an odd place!

(In Jessica's point of view.)

I started to wake up to see Kish,Tart,And another alien in front of me.I just blinked waiting for them to say something.Kish said,"Well.We found bait."I murmured,"B-Bait?"He replied back,"Our plan was to take a mew mew,And Make the rest surrender!"He gave me that evil smile,And laughed(His laugh was pretty bad...-.-").I said,"This isn't right!I don't want to get hurt!!!Couldn't you grab the yellow one?!?!(Pudding)"All of them looked ashamed.Tart said,"Don't remind us...We tried that once..."Kish said,"I might not hurt you.Your pretty cute!"The other two looked as though a brick hit them in the head.I was like 5 years younger than him!!EWWWW!"Hey,Kish!"A female voice said.Two girls came in.One had long blue hair,and pretty blue eyes.The other one had blonde hair,and green eyes.The blue haired one,Whose name i found was Crystal,Started to fight with Kish on some weird reason.The blonde one came up to me.She said in a soft voice,"Are you okay?I'll make sure you don't get hurt,okay?I'm Gwen.Im Kish's childhood friend."WOW!She's really sweet!How could she be Kishs friend?!?She walked up to Kish and Crystal and stopped them from fighting.Crystal walked up to me,"I'm very sorry for Kish's stupid actions,Or Tarts.But I assure you,We won't hurt you,And if they do I'll kill them."She smiled."H-HOLD IT!!"I heard.

(Marinas point of view.)

I Yelled so loud that everyone heard it!I stood in front of all of them.Jessica said,"Marina!Your a...Mew?"I nodded,"Now give her to me!"The two girl aliens disappeared.I called out,"MILKSHAKE WAND!!!"A wand with a little elephant on it appeared.I took it,"RIBBON MILKSHAKE SWIRL!"And it hit all three of them.We both got out.We started to go back to the cafe.

(Jessica's point of view)

"CUTE!!"Marina squealed when she put on her work uniform.I asked Ryou,"What DNA does Marina have?"He replied,"Elephant."I said,"Well its her favorite animal."Ryou said,"Look at the time,Apricot."I looked at my lime green watch,"OH! WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!HURRY!!"I ran.No wonder why Ariana wasn't at work!I wasn't that late,luckily.I sat down and worked hard like usual.I could help but think on what's happening.Kish,Tart,Pai.What are they doing on Earth.Why me?When I got home I held Jake,Who is around 2 years old,And started to sing too him.Since my sisters were singers,I guess a good voice came in my genes.I couldn't help but feel as though some one was watching me.My voice grew softer.An explosion came from the kitchen!I quickly put jake down and screamed,"MEW MEW APRICOT METAMORPHO-SIS!"I ran to go investigate.And there was Kish and a kirema anima!I sighed,"You had to bug me now!"Kish said,"Yep!You have a good voice!"I covered my mouth,"So I was being watched!"Kish laughed."Apricot mallet!"I tried to hit him when,"HO-RAI-DEN!!"I got wrapped up in a weird click-clack toy for 3-year-olds!!I aid,"What the heck?!?"Tart showed himself.Kish said,"Good thinking Tart."I screamed,"Get me out!!!!"Tart said,"Nope!Cant happen.Kish,Can I kill her?"Kish said,"No."Tart said,"Who don't you like?!?!"Kish sighed.I said,"Um,Hello!"I felt like I wasn't there.Kish said,"Oh,oops."He smiled hoping i won't break free."HOLD STILL!RIBBON BLUEBERRY STRIKE!!!"I was cut free!I said,"Ariana!"Ariana said,"Help me out!"I said,"Oh yeah!"I said,"RIBBON APRICOT SMASH!"Kish said,"I'll be back!"I said,"Dang!Oh well."Ariana said,"You are lucky I came."I said,"I guess your right,Thanks.WAIT!WERE YOU SPYING ON ME TOO?


	3. CAMP part one!

Me:Hey!!I decided to write more of this!This is all in my(jessica's)Point of view.The camp part I Actually did!Some of the events never happened,But I did go to science camp.

The next day I sighed,"Why?"

Ariana said,"Huh?"

"Nothing."I said.

Just then my friends came up to me.

Melanie said,"Whats wrong?"

Elizabeth said,"Yeah."

I said,"Nothing!"

Melanie said,"Lets go on a hike!It will be fun!"

"yeah."Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to be watching Disney channel after school,Sorry."Said Marina.

"i'll go,Nothing better to do."Said Ariana.

"I guess I'll go,But I have to get home to Babysit Jake."I said.

On the Hike I sighed,"I thought this was going to be smooth."

Melanie said,"Climbing mountains,Hiking,Same thing(Not.)."

I said,"Either wa-"

Kish teleports in front of us,"Hey!"

I said,"Oh no.Mew mew apricot Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew mew blueberry!Metamorpho-sis!"

could guess what was on Arianas mind,"Destroy Kish."

I said,"Common!Ribbon apricot smash!"

"Ribbon Blueberry strike!"She sighed.

Melanie said,"Wow."

I looked at them,"You.Thats a?!!?!!"

Melanie said,"A what?"

Ariana gave them pendants.She whispered something to them.

"Mew mew chocolate!Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew mew vanilla!Metamorpho-sis!"

Melanie said,"Mew.Chocolate?Cool!I love chocolate!"

Elizabeth said,"Mew Vanilla?Wow."

I said,"Ready?"

"Chocolate mirror!"

"Vanilla harp!"

"Ribbon Chocolate flash!!"

"Ribbon Vanilla Rush!"

Both me and Ariana said,"They know what to do?"

Kish smiled,"Bye!"

Melanie said,"I think this is cool."

Elizabeth said"I know."

We walked back to the cafe.I sighed,"That was weird."As Elizabeth and Melanie put their uniforms on."

"Well at least we dont have to work hard."Ariana said and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah!I have to go!Bye!"

"Weirdo."She said.

The next day I went to school.I ran to homeroom,"I wanna walk to school!Very smart Jessica!"I talked to my self.

The teacher said,"Class,Remember,Science Camp is in 2 days."

I thought,'Oh yeah.'

The days went quickly and it was time for science camp.I put my hands on the window acting like a 5-year-old.Ariana held me back,"STOP ACTING LIKE A 5-YEAR-OLD!!"

"I know.5 DAYS!!!!"

"You might have fun."

"I doubt it."

When we got there It was pretty,Had good scenery,Didn't look bad.We sat down,And listened as the people talked.

Than a girl with blonde hair started announcing who was in each cabin.Whe she got up to the coyotes cabin she said,"Jessica,Ariana,Marina,Elizabeth,Melanie."

We all perked up.

"Were in the Coyotes cabin."Ariana said.

I looked down.Both my sisters got Quails.I didn't get that.Oh well.

"Whats wrong?"Ariana asked.

When we got in the cabin,Me and Ariana(Who You can guess is my best friend.),Chose the bunk at the end.We made a deal to switch beds every day.

I had bottom bunk first.

Just then a crash was heard.I ran out,"Oh no!"

Kish smiled,"hurry and transform."

"Um.Okay.Mew mew apricot metamorpho-sis!"

I said,"GO AWAY!It's not a time,Okay?"

Kish said,"I'm not leaving,Kinema anima!Attack!"

I got hit.I thoought,'This is it!!"

"RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!!!"


End file.
